


Look At Me Know

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is lost without him.     (Love this song so much, Look At Me Now by Phil Collins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me Know

I own nothing to do with Torchwood or Phil Collins.


End file.
